Kickin' It: Hidden Talents!
by heat of the night
Summary: Jack, Kim, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry all face different situations with the outcome surprising and rewarding! Building frienships and discovering things they never knew about theselves and each other!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm Natalie, or Nat. Whatever. This is my first Kickin' It story. I've wrote one one-shot for Kickin' It and I currently have a House of Anubis story on hiatus. **

**Well, I've had this story started for a few weeks now and I never got around to finishing it. Since I'm drinking my McCafe mocha and all is good I decided to finish it! It's a five-shot, each chapter written in a different characters point of view!**

**So here we go... Enjoy! :)**

Kim Crawford absentmindedly drummed her fingers on the rim of her art desk. The wood slanted inwardly to make the paper easier to get to. This was her first year taking art as an elective. Of course, she'd been in it in elementary school, but she hadn't ever tried or paid attention seeing as she was more interested in physical activity and not so much coloring.

This semester she decided to take a creative course, they looked good on college applications. And that meant she would have to give it one-hundred percent effort to get an 'A'.

_Where was the teacher?_ It had been five minutes since the bell rang, and there no one in the front of the room. Suddenly she heard a figure slide into the seat next to her.

"What I miss?" The familiar voice asked. Kim immediatly identified the person as Jack. Her best friend.

"Jack? Why are you taking art?" She was genuinly curious. Jack had never seemed interested in anything outside of karate, skateboarding, and his hair.

"Why not?" Of course, what a typical Jack response. He was only doing it for the heck of it. He could be focusing on his future... and trying to take electives that matter to him but no. At her school, grades were a big deal. And college was even bigger. It was just one of things that you just _had _to care about.

Kim rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the dark haired, fair skinned woman scrawling her name across a white board. She read the pointy penmanship as 'Mrs. Pagura'.

Eventually Mrs. Pagura began talking, and Kim realized she had a slight hint of a foreign accent. Though she couldn't put a name to what kind. Mrs. Pagura was going on and on about sketching and pencil types and classroom rules. Kim was growing impatient with her non-stop nonsense.

So, she place her shapened number two pencil in her hand, yanked her sketch pad out, and began drawing what first came to her mind. Palm trees, underneath a setting sun. The images in her mind were so pretty, she simply transfered them to the paper. Using various darkness of pencil marks, and using her index finger to gently smudge them together. She suprising really liked the outcome. So she flipped the page and began drawing again. Not noticing Jack's eyes watching her every stroke.

"Hey Kim," Jack hissed, "That's really good."

Kim looked at him, searching for sincerety. "Eh, it's alright I guess..."

Her responce was simple, she didn't want to come off cocky or self-absorbed. Even though she did like the drawing.

She felt another pair of eyes burning holes in her head, so she peeked a glance upwards and saw Mrs. Pagura standing over her with eager eyes. Observing every detail of the sketch.

She scanned the clip-board placed in her hands, "Kimberly Crawford... What excellent work! I usually don't condon drawing while I am speaking... This just must be an exception!"

"Uh, thank you?" Kim was genuinly surprised that she took that much interest in her art.

"Oh, you are certainly welcome! Say, do you draw often?"

Kim shook her head lightly, "Not usually. Actually, not really at all."

Now that she thought about it, she'd never really drawn before. Of course she had taken little art classes in elementary school and what not, but those didn't really count considering she refused to try her hardest.

"Well, that makes this even more remarkable! I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy having you in my class!" Mrs. Pagura walk back to her desk with a large smile plastered to her face. She had discovered a new talented student today. That, in her mind, was a great accomplishment.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kim walked into the school feeling drowsy as ever. She had little to no sleep last night as she sat in bed up into the early hours studying for her history test. It was a big one, and the pressure had been on last night to cram enough information down that she could ace it easily.<p>

Kim took the final sip of her coffee filled styrofoam cup before tossing it into the trash. See, she never drank coffee, too much caffine. But today, anything that would give her the slightest amount of energy.

After a torturous first three periods, she was looking forward to her art class. She pushed the wooden door open and slide into her first row seat.

"Good morning Miss. Crawford." Mrs. Pagura greeted.

Jack slipped into his seat only seconds before the bell rang, and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Okay class, today we will be working with oil pastels."

Not many minutes later did Kim have a pile of unique colored pastels and a large blank paper sitting in front of her. She sighed and dove into her art with a smile.

"Arg! I _can't _do this!" Jack exclaimed after a half hour and many messed up papers later.

"Yes you can! We've been over this! Just make small movements and blend carefully!" Kim was getting impatient with Jack's innability to draw. He really wasn't that bad, he just didn't try hard enough. And since Kim was the first one finished, Mrs. Pagura asked her to give him a hand.

"Kim! I'm telling you, it's never going to work. I'll just fail." Jack leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"No you won't! Here, let me help you."

Kim grabbed the light blue and dark blue pastels and drew soft and hard lines. Then smeared them together.

"See? Not so hard. Now you try." Kim tried to save the situation. And Jack's grade.

"Yeah, because your like amazing at art and whatever. I suck."

"No you don't! Seriously, you could be really good if you tried a little harder."

"I'm trying my best!"

"Well appearently you're not because I know you can do better."

"Maybe I can't."

"Jack..."

"Kim..."

"Just try. Please."

"Whatever."

And guess who didn't finish that project. Hint, hint, it wasn't Kim.

* * *

><p>Kim's phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out.<p>

_Jack: Can you come over? I need your help with the art project. It's due tommorrow._

Kim sighed, but knew that he would need help.

_Kim: Sure, on my way._

_Jack: Thanks_

She rang the door bell on Jack's giant front door. His house was huge considering that his grandpa was _the _Bobby Wasabi's sensei.

"Hey Kim, thanks for coming over."

"Yeah, no problem."

Jack led her to the dining room, where he layed the paper from earlier that day. It had a few added things, like grass and such. And it looked like it wouldn't be too hard to finish.

"Okay, so what else do you want to add?"

"Erm, a.. tree?"

"... good start?"

"I don't know. I'm not good at this whole, _creative _thing..." Jack layed his head on the table so Kim picked a brown pastel and drew the outline of a tree trunk.

"Now you color it in."

Jack did as told and finished the trunk. So Kim did the same with the branches and leaves.

"Alright, but now what?"

"Well... how about a... lake?"

"Sounds good to me."

So Kim drew the outline and Jack colored it in.

"Now you have to finish. .Own." Kim directed Jack.

A look of worry crossed his face, "I can't draw that much!"

"Just try."

And guess who finished the project? Hint, hint. It wasn't Kim. But she did finish hers too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, and there we go! Chapter one! Didn't really go as I wanted it too, but whatever.<strong>

**Anyways, I was happy when I started writing... but then I got a text from a person and not so happy anymore.**

**Yeah, I just want to shoot drama in the face. And someone else too...**

**But ANYWHO... Hope you liked that and I'll try too update soon!**

**Review, PM, and Favorite **

**.Three.**

**xx Nat xx**


	2. My Absence! Sorry Everyone!

**Okay everyone. Before I begin this message I feel that I have some explaining to do.**

**Well first of all, I know I was gone for a REALLY long time. And I do want to apologize! I feel really bad and not to make up excuses but I do have a few reasons for my disappearance which might make you hate me less?**

**Well first of all, I moved. Yep, in December. Took about until the beginning of February before I was completely settled in. And in my defense, I didn't have internet access for most of that time.**

**Also, my grandmother passed away and that was extremely hard on my whole family.**

**Finally, my school, and three others in the district, are having serious problems.**

**First we had a bomb threat and we're all evacuated.**

**Then this one gang beat up a fifth grader.**

**Now they are supposedly coming to our school tomorrow to shoot all of us.**

**Many people are staying home, but a lot of this is based on rumors and threats.**

**Either way, I'm going and it is really scary knowing your life is in danger as soon as you get to school.**

**They're specifically targeting my grade, and are planning on doing the shooting while we are outside.**

**There will be cops there but all I can really ask is to keep all of the students here in your prayers. They can't cancel school and I can't miss it.**

**It would be horrible if anything else happened here. This is a nice little suburb in Ohio and we've never had anything like this. It's really pathetic.**

**Anywhom, this is getting long and I just really wanted to say that I should be updating this, and my other story this weekend. Along with another new Kickin' It story and possibly a one shot or two.**

**So, look out for those, and please accept my apology guys!**

**(Oh and I changed my name too!)**


End file.
